She Is An Amazing Girl
by Kykaihun
Summary: "BYE.. BYE.. KIM JONGIN." / "Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ada suatu alasan yang menghalangiku untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintaku pada Baekhyun." / "Awas saja kau! Akan kubuat perhitungan nanti, tunggu hadiah dariku sialan!" (KaiHun & LuBaek)
1. Chapter 1

Title : '**She Is An Amazing Girl**' _(judul yang aneh)_

Cast : Sehun, Jongin (Kai), Baekhyun, Luhan, etc.

Warning : GS!, Typo, OOC, dll.

Summary : _"Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya dan berbuat baik padanya untuk mengambil hati Luhan Oppa_."/ "Bagaimana gigitanku? Ingin merasakannya lagi?"/ _Jangan pernah tundukkan kepalamu pada mereka, kau akan terlihat lemah jika seperti itu._

-KaiHun-

Desas-desus dari para siswi yang membicarakannya dikoridor sekolah mengiringi langkah gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ itu semenjak dua hari yang lalu ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini pertama kali, bukan membicarakan hal-hal baik tentangnya tetapi lebih kepada hal-hal buruk. Toh, dia tak perduli. Gadis bearambut _blonde_ yang bernama Kim Sehun itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa memperdulikan siswi-siswi yang menggunjingnya.

"Lihat! Sombong sekali gadis itu." Ujar salah satu siswi yang berada di koridor itu.

"Benar. Bukankah ia murid baru yang berasal dari China itu?" tanya teman gadis itu.

"Ya, dia siswi kelas XI.1"

"Kudengar dia adik perempuan Luhan _Oppa_."

"Benarkah? Kenapa sikap mereka berbeda sekali, yah.. walaupun wajah mereka sedikit mirip sih."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya dan berbuat baik padanya untuk mengambil hati Luhan _Oppa_." Bisik salah satu gadis itu.

"Dasar penjilat" gerutu Sehun, hey walaupun gadis itu berbisik tapi ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan gadis itu yang sedikit keras.

Karena terlalu malas mendengar suara siswi-siswi yang tengah bergosip tidak penting itu, Sehun pun segera menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan berjalan santai memasuki kelas.

.

.

Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, hanya memandang kedua temannya yang tengah berdebat meributkan siapa diantara mereka berdua yang paling tampan hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Hey.. Kim Luhan, semua orang juga tahu bahwa Huang Zi Tao lah yang paling tampan, bukan kau."ujar pemuda bermata panda yang memiliki nama Tao dengan suara menggelegar membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Sedangkan orang yang bernama Kim Luhan hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Tao, yang mengaku dirinya tampan.

"_No..No..No_, akulah yang lebih tampan. Bukankah begitu Kai?" ujar Luhan seraya berdiri diatas kursi kantin dan menendang lengan Kai yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seraya bergumam "Terserah kalian!" lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aduh.. bisa-bisanya mereka mempeributkan hal konyol seperti itu di kantin seramai ini dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang, benar-benar memalukan. Mereka tidak sadar apa bahwa akulah yang paling tampan?"batin Kai narsis.

"YA! KAU MAU KEMANA KAI?"teriak Luhan, membuat Kai bertambah malu karena sekarang mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian, Kai jadi heran kenapa mereka berdua (Luhan dan Tao) bisa digilai banyak wanita padahalkan mereka berdua sering bertingkah _absurd_. Oh ayolah Kai bukankah dirimu juga?

"Ke toilet." Kai segera pergi dari kantin sebelum kedua temannya itu membuatnya semakin malu.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kelas Sehun segera melempar tasnya ke meja paling pojok lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana dan mengamati sekeliling kelas. Suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai, banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas. Pandangan Sehun terhenti pada seorang gadis mungil yang berjalan memasuki kelas dengan menunduk tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Yoona menghampiri gadis yang menunduk itu dan berhenti dihadapannya. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Yoona memecahkan telur ayam ke atas kepala gadis yang menunduk itu.

"Ups.. _mianhae _aku sengaja. Masih berani ke sekolah juga rupanya? Kukira kau sudah tidak berani menginjakkan kaki disekolah lagi setelah dua hari yang lalu terkunci di toilet seharian." Ujar Krystal seraya menjambak rambut gadis itu, hingga gadis itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat pem_bully_-an itu segera menghampiri mereka, menampik tangan Krystal yang menjambak gadis itu dan ganti menjambaknya lalu mendorongnya hingga Krystal tersungkur di lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kami tidak ada masalah denganmu manusia es." Teriak Krystal seraya bangkit berdiri dan mencakar wajah mulus Sehun.

"Aku? Aku hanya tidak suka melihat pem_bully_-an yang kalian lakukan jadi aku ingin menghentikannya." Balas Sehun dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin.

"Kurang ajar.." geram Krystal yang lalu bangkit berdiri menghampiri Sehun dan menjambak rambut Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima balas menggigit tangan Krystal yang menjambaknya hingga Krystal melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut _blonde_ panjang Sehun yang terurai.

"Bagaimana gigitanku? Ingin merasakannya lagi?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyunggingkan _smirk_ di wajah cantiknya.

"Sial kau.." Ujar Krystal sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah karena gigitan Sehun. Krystal yang semakin geram akhirnya menyerang Sehun lagi, dan terjadilah aksi saling jambak dan cakar diantara mereka berdua. Sedangkan gadis yang dibela Sehun dipegangi tangannya oleh kedua teman Krystal, Yoona dan Victoria. Gadis itu hanya menangis seraya berteriak "Berhenti!" kepada dua orang yang tengah berkelahi.

Saat Krystal hendak menampar Sehun, seseorang menahan lengannya dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Krystal hanya bisa menelan ludah ngeri. Sedangkan Sehun yang berdiri sambil menatap kedua orang itu hanya ber-_smirk_ dan meninggalkan tempat itu seraya melepaskan kedua tangan Yoona dan Victoria yang memegangi kedua tangan gadis bertubuh mungil dengan kacamata tebal yang menatapnya dengan beruraian air mata, dan menarik mungil itu keluar kelas menuju toilet. Setelah sampai di toilet Sehun segera melepas genggaman tangan gadis itu yang bergetar dan terasa dingin.

"_Go..gomawo_, uhm?" kata gadis mungil itu seraya mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali menunduk lagi.

"Kim Sehun, panggil aku Sehun." Sahut Sehun yang mengerti bahwa gadis mungil itu bingung harus memanggilnya siapa.

"Ah.. Perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Ujar gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_, kau membawa seragam cadangan tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak.." jawab Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

"Jangan pernah tundukkan kepalamu pada mereka, kau akan terlihat lemah jika seperti itu. Sudahlah cepat bilas rambut dan badanmu yang terkena telur! aku akan mengambilkanmu seragam cadangan milikku." Ujar Sehun datar lalu beranjak pergi mengambil seragamnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah rapi keluar dari kamar mandi, menurut Sehun anak ini sebenarnya cantik dan imut, penampilannya juga tidak terlihat nerd hanya saja kacamata besar berlensa tebal itulah yang membuatnya agak terlihat nerd.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan! Kita obati dulu lukamu itu." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menariik tangan Sehun menuuju ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Sehun.

"Jangan menolak! Lihatlah! Lukamu itu Sehunnie, aku tidak ingin terjadii apa-apa padamu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengelus lembut pipi Sehun yang berdarahh karena cakaran Krystal, yang membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, Byunbaek."

"YA, panggilan apa itu? Kenapa aneh sekali?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong Byunbaek!" goda Sehun seraya mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Sehun. Sehun yang tak mengerti hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung. Baekhyun yang terlalu lama menunggu Sehun akhirnya mengangkat tangan Sehun dan menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang kita adalah sahabatkan?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menurunkan kedua tautan jari kelingking mereka dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah kuduga apa Byunbaek? Kita memang bukan sahabat tapi kita adalah saudara, Ok? Jadi jangan sedih lagi! Aku tadi hanya mengerjaimu." Kata Sehun seraya tersenyum jahil.

"YA! Sehunnie kau membuatku takut. Tapi, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi saudaraku."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berpelukkan, dengan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya, tapi bukan air mata kesedihan melainnkan air mata kebahagiaan dan terharu. Sepertinya, Sehun sudah menemukan teman baru di sekolah barunya. Tidak, bukan teman tapi saudara.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang pemuda tengan berjalan mondar-mandir bingung seraya mengacak rambut blondenya. Sedangkan kedua teman pemuda itu hanya memandangnya bosan.

"_Damn_.. dimana bocah nakal itu."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : '**She Is An Amazing Girl**'

Cast : Sehun, Jongin (Kai), Baekhyun, Luhan, and other.

Warning : GS!, Typo, OOC, dll.

Summary : _"Baiklah, Sehunnie ajari aku agar bisa menjadi yeoja yang keren sepertimu." /"WHAT? MEMANJAT TEMBOK SETINGGI ITU?" /"ARRGGHH.. JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO MY ANGEL."_

_._

KaiHun

.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas karena bingung dan khawatir pada adik perempuan satu-satunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah ia menyelamatkannya dari tamparan Krystal. Kai dan Tao hanya memandang Luhan bosan.

"_Damn_.. dimana bocah nakal itu." Geram Luhan seraya mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya.

"Daripada kau mondar-mandir tidak jelas, lebih baik kau menelfonnya saja Lu!" saran Kai.

"Tidak semudah itu Kai, sepupuku itu setiap habis berkelahi tidak akan mengangkat panggilan dariku, Luhan, dan orang tuanya." Sahut Tao yang kini ikut cemas juga memikirkan keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi, itu _dongsaeng_mu yang sering kau ceritakan Lu? Dia cantik dan keren sekali, apalagi saat berkelahi dengan Krystal, benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah berbohong padamu bahwa aku sakit perut, saat kau mengajakku menjemputnya dibandara. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada _dongsaeng_ cantikmu itu Lu." Kata Kai seraya membayangkan wajah cantik Sehun.

Memang semenjak tiga hari ini Sehun bersekolah, Kai baru tadi bertemu dengan Sehun. Itu karena dua hari kemarin Kai tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit, padahal itu hanya tipuannya saja karena yang sebenarnya adalah Kai bermain _game_ dirumah seharian, orangtuanyapun dengan mudahnya tertipu. Dia kira adik Luhan itu sama konyolnya dengan kakaknya, ternyata tidak.

"Diamlah Kai! Kau semakin membuatku pusing, kalau sampai Kim Joomyun dan Kim Yixing tau anak perempuannya berkelahi lagi, matilah aku. Oh.. bagaimana ini Tao? Kau pasti akan terkena dampaknya juga karena membiarkan _Little Princess_ keluarga Kim terluka." Ucap Luhan sedikit berlebihan, lalu Tao yang mendengarnyapun segera memeluk sepupunya dengan wajah yang memprihatinkan.

"Kalian benar-benar berlebihan, ayo coba kita cari di ruang kesehatan!" geram Kai seraya memisahkan pelukan Luhan dan Tao.

"Kau benar Kkamjong, ayo kita kesana!" ujar Luhan semangat dan menarik tangan Kai dan Tao yang hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

"AWW.. PELAN-PELAN BAEK." Teriak Sehun sambil memukuli tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Aduh.. maaf Sehunnie." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Byunbaek, biar nanti aku sendiri saja yang mengobati." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau tadi mau menolongku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak suka melihat seseorang di _bully_, mulai sekarang kau harus berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tidak cengeng agar mereka berhenti mem-_bully_ mu." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah, Sehunnie ajari aku agar bisa menjadi _yeoja_ yang keren sepertimu." Kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Byunbaek." Ujar Sehun seraya memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_Ne_, Byunbaek bukankah kita sekelas? Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu tadi?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Mungkin waktu hari pertama kau masuk itu sa'at aku terkunci di toilet, dan hari berikutnya aku tidak berangkat karena sakit. Maka dari itu kita baru bertemu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah Byunbaek, maukah kau meng…"

BRAK

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan pintu yang dibuka dengan cara ditendang hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, dan masuklah tiga orang pria yaitu Kai, Luhan, dan Tao.

"SEHUNNIE.. AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU JUGA." Teriak Luhan yang otomatis mendapat teguran dari penjaga UKS.

"Astaga.. kenapa orang ini harus datang kesini?" gumam Sehun yang kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu cantik?" Kai yang mendengar gumaman pujaan hatinya tapi tidak terlalu jelas segera bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun yang putih namun terdapat luka cakaran dibagian pipi kanan, pelipis dan di hidung mancungnya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu!" desis Sehun dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajamnya, kemudian ia menendang area privasi Kai hingga membuat Kai meringis kesakitan dan memegangi benda privasinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aww, kau ganas sekali cantik." Ujar Kai sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"Kai, berhenti bersikap genit pada _dongsaeng_-ku" ucap Luhan seraya menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun.

"Hun.. bagaimana? Apakah masih terasa sakit? Kenapa belum kau obati juga?" Tanya Tao cemas seraya mengamati luka cakaran ditubuh Sehun yang masih terdapat darah.

"Tidak apa-apa _ge, _aku ingin mengobatinya sendiri saja."Jawab Sehun.

"YAK! LU.. KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU ACARA PENDEKATANKU DENGAN _DONGSAENG_-MU?" Teriak Kai pada Luhan yang terus memegangi tangannya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Karena, kau membuatnya takut." Ucap Luhan tenang.

"Ssst.. kalian berdua diamlah! Atau kalian berdua akan kutendang keluar sekarang juga." Tegur petugas kesehatan pada Kai dan Luhan. Bukannya mendengarkan teguran petugas itu, tapi Kai dan Luhan malah ribut sendiri membuat si petugas kesehatan kesal dan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan yang berisik.

"Tao _gege, _bisa kau bawa dua orang idiot itu keluar?" ujar Sehun datar dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Kai dan Luhan yang tengah berdebat itu.

"Ok! Sehun." Setelah mengatakan itu Tao segera menyeret kedua orang idiot itu keluar ruang kesehatan.

Sehun mendesah lega, setelah kedua orang pengganggu yang menurutnya idiot itu keluar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis setelah melihat perdebatan dua orang sahabat itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan.. Luhan.., lagi-lagi kau bertingkah konyol dihadapannya." Dengus Tao seraya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"YA! Mana aku tahu bahwa disana ada dia."Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Salahmu sendiri." Perkataan Kai yang terlampau santai itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bukannya membantu tapi kalian semakin membuatku kesal." Setelah itu Luhan pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Setelah dari ruang kesehatan tadi, Sehun bukannya ikut masuk ke kelas bersama Baekhyun ia malah membolos dan mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone_-nya diatas salah satu pohon yang rindang di taman sekolah hingga ia tidak terlihat oleh orang yang lewat disana. Matanya baru saja akan terpejam, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja ia membuka matanya kembali dan mengambil _smartphone_-nya yang berada di saku _blazer _sekolah-nya dan mengirim pesan pada _gege_-nya.

_To_ : Luhan _Gege_

_Ge, temani aku membolos dan ambilkan tasku dikelas! Cepatlah! Aku tunggu kau ditaman sekolah._

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapat balasan dari_ gege-_nya

_From_: Luhan Gege

_Tidak bisa Sehunnie, gege sedang ada urusan. Tapi tenang saja! Gege sudah mengirim seseorang untuk menemanimu membolos, tunggulah! Dia sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Soal tas biar nanti gege saja yang membawakannya._

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal membaca pesan balasan dari _gege_-nya. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengantongi smartphone-nya dan meloncat turun dari pohon lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman. Sehun terus menunduk seraya meringis merasakan perih di luka cakaran yang Krystal berikan tadi. Sehun terkejut ketika ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, karena kaget Sehun pun akhirnya menyikut perut orang yang memeluknya tadi dengan kuat dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau.. manusia idiot, kenapa kau ada disini?" desis Sehun yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Aww.. kau menyakitiku lagi cantik, tentu saja menemanimu membolos sayang. " Ujar orang itu yang ternyata Kai dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Berlebihan." Dengus Sehun.

"Ayo!" dengan antusias Kai menarik tangan Sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Jika tahu orang yang diutus Luhan sialan untuk menemaniku membolos itu orang se-idiot kau, lebih baik aku tadi meminta Tao _gege_ saja yang menemaniku membolos." Gerutu Sehun kesal sambil menendangi apa saja yang ada di jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kau berbiicara sesuatu cantik?" Tanya Kai sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun dari samping yang dihadiahi injakkan dikakinya dan membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Tidak, cepat tunjukkan aku jalan untuk keluar sekolah ini tanpa ketahuan _security _dan _seonsaengnim!"_ Perintah Sehun seraya menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Memanjat tembok itu." Ujar Kai sambil menunjuk tembok didepan mereka yang lumayan tinggi.

"WHAT? MEMANJAT TEMBOK SETINGGI ITU?" Teriak Sehun _shock_ dan menatap _horror_ tembok yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya kini. Apa yang membuat Sehun _shock_? Tidak, bukan karena ia tidak bisa memanjat bahkan memanjat itu adalah urusan gampang baginya, tapi ia _shock _disebabkankarena saat ini ia menggunakan rok pendek khas seragam sekolah barunya yang otomatis akan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"Jangan berteriak cantik! Nanti kita ketahuan." Ucap Kai seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Sehun yang berwarna merah, Sehun segera menepis tangan Kai.

"Kau duluan saja yang memanjat!"

"Baiklah cantik." Kata Kai lalu segera memanjat tembok itu dan meloncat turun. Setelah melihat Kai meloncat Sehun segera menyusulnya tapi sebelum itu ia berteriak terlebih dahulu.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan coba-coba mengintip!" teriak Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak menjamin." Sahut Kai.

"Ya! Awas saja kalau berani." Bentak Sehun sambil berusaha memanjat tembok itu dan sekarang ia tengah terduduk di atas tembok dengan rok yang tersingkap. Kai yang memang sengaja tidak menutup mata dapat melihat celana dalam Sehun yang membuatnya susah untuk menelan ludah.

"Waaw.. itu benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan Kim Sehun." Puji kai dengan wajah mesumnya.

"YAK! Dasar mesum." Geram Sehun sambil melepas sebelah sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kai. Kai yang pikiran kotornya sudah kemana-mana tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepatu yang mengarah ke kepalanya dan..

DUAK

Mendarat mulus di jidat Kai. Sehun yang melihat lemparannya tepat sasaran tersenyum puas tetapi tak lama ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Ah.. kepalaku." Ringis Kai seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena terkena lemparan Sehun.

"Rasakan!" ujar Sehun, kemudian mengambil sepatunya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai, namun belum jauh ia melangkah Kai sudah menghadang di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana cantik?" Tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau pergilah mesum! Terimakasih sudah membantuku membolos." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun segera berlari pergi.

"HEI.. CANTIK NAMAKU BUKAN MESUM. TAPI KIM JONGIN ATAU KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU KAI." Teriak Kai pada Sehun yang sudah mulai menjauh. Sehun yang samar-samar mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan bergumam "Dasar idiot!".

.

.

.

Tao sedari tadi hanya memandangi Luhan yang kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri lalu kadang juga memasang wajah sedih sambil menatap dan mencium_ handphone-_nya di kelas yang sudah sepi karena para muridnya sudah pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar_._ Tao jadi berpikir bahwa sepupunya ini gila atau dirasuki hantu penunggu sekolah.

"Lu.. berhentilah! Jangan seperti itu! Kau terlihat menjijikkan jika seperti itu." Ujar Tao sambil bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Diamlah Tao! Aku benar-benar mencintainya, kapan aku bisa memiliki dia." Gerutu Luhan seraya menatap penuh cinta pada _handphone_-nya yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau tak mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara langsung saja pada dia?" Saran Tao.

"TIDAK BISA." Teriak Luhan keras.

"Hiiih.. tidak perlu berteriak Lu, aku kan hanya memberimu saran. Aku bisa ketularan gila jika terus disini lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Tao lalu lari keluar kelas sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdenging dan meninggalkan Luhan yang lagi-lagi larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_My Angel,_ sedang apa kau sekarang? Aku merindukanmu." Desah Luhan dengan wajah nelangsa, dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya.

"ARRGGHH.. _JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO MY ANGEL_." Teriak Luhan kemudian, untung saja kelas saat ini sedang tidak orang kalau tidak mungkin Luhan akan langsung di lempar ke rumah sakit jiwa karena dikira gila, ahh.. tapi itu tidak mungkin ia kan salah satu idolah di sekolah ini.

"_Nado saranghae_ _Oppa_.." Sahut Yoona yang baru memasuki ruang kelas Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Yoona yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"YAK! Itu aku ucapkan bukan untukmu tahu." Dengus Luhan kesal.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa itu untukku." Ujar Yoona dengan percaya dirinya.

"_No_.. itu untuk orang yang aku cintai." Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Tapi, kau kan mencintaiku _Oppa_." Ucap Yoona sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Pergilah Yoona! Kau membuat _mood_-ku bertambah buruk." geram Luhan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Yoona.

"BAIKLAH, SAMPAI JUMPA _OPPA. SARANGHAE_!" teriak Yoona lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas Luhan.

"Dasar _Yeoja_ menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan kemudian menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Luhan kembali membuka matanya lagi saat handphone yang berada di kantong celananya terasa bergetar, ia mengambil handphone-nya yang terdapat pesan masuk dari Kai.

_From_: KkamJong

_Dongsaeng mu benar-benar mengggemaskan Lu.. biasanya kalau membolos ia akan kemana? Aku kehilangan jejaknya._

_To_: KkamJong

_Tidak tahu, coba saja cari di kedai Bubble Tea dekat sekolah! Setahuku dia sangat menyukai Bubble Tea, mungkin dia kesana. Jaga dongsaeng-ku baik-baik! Atau kau, aku, dan Tao akan dipanggang oleh Joonmyun dan Yixing._

Setelah membalas pesan dari Kai, ia langsung pergi keluar menyusul Tao. Baru beberapa langkah, ia terdiam dan menatapi obyek yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan.

"_Oh my god, My Angel_ kau sangat cantik." Gumam Luhan dengan menampakkan wajah idiotnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfiction saya yang amburadul, maklum saya adalah _newbi _jadi ya begitulah.

Uchiha Chiba Asuka : makasih chingu.. iya Sehun sama Baekhyun jadi yeoja. Salam kenal juga.

Ayupadma28 : Entahlah, mungkin karena badan Baekhyun mungil kali ya? *nahloh? Alas an macam apa ini?

tomatocherry : Done chingu.. maka dari itu saya buat LuBaek.

byuncrackers : Done Chingu.. Disini sudah ada KaiHun momentnya, tapi saya tidak menjamin momentnya memuaskan.

bbuingbbuingaegyo : Done Chingu.. terimakasih.

CuttieSehunnie : Mengenai sikap sehun setelah kenalan dengan Kai, entahlah saya tidak tahu. Ini sudah dilanjut chingu.

wahyuthetun : Apa chapter ini masih kurang panjang? Jika iya, chapter depan akan saya panjangkan lagi.

daddykaimommysehun : Done chingu.. makasih sudah menyukai ff saya.

mellody : Done chingu, terimakasih. Iya ini ada LuBaek. Haha… jalan pikiran saya mudah ketebak weh..

ayanesakura chan : Maafkan saya chingu, saya kepikirannya saat mau buat tokoh antagonis Cuma mereka. Ini sudah dilanjut..

oh aja : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan meninggalkan jejak walaupun masih dijalan. Ini sudah dilanjut chingu.

Lusi : Done chingu.

Sayakanoicinoe : Done Chingu..

inggit : Terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut..

indaah .cqupp: Iya, Sehun nggak akan gigit Kai kok dia kan udah jinak,, Insyaallah saya tidak akan mengeluarkan Chanyeol..

jung oh jung : Done chingu,

nin nina : iya chingu, ini sudah dilanjut..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : '**She Is An Amazing Girl**'

Cast : Sehun, Jongin (Kai), Baekhyun, Luhan, and other.

Warning : GS!, Typo, OOC, dll.

Summary : _"BYE.. BYE.. KIM JONGIN." / "Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ada suatu alasan yang menghalangiku untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintaku pada Baekhyun." / "Awas saja kau! Akan kubuat perhitungan nanti, tunggu hadiah dariku sialan!"_

KaiHun

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi beberapa kedai _Bubble Tea_ yang terdekat dari sekolahnya akhirnya Kai menemukan Sehun yang tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi dengan mata terpejam di sebuah kedai _Bubble Tea_. Kai pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun, Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai yang telah duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengamatinya secara _intens._

_CHU~_

Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya tersentak kaget saat dirasanya sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab menyentuh pipinya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping lalu kembali dibuat terkejut saat kali ini bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir seseorang. Ia yang masih dalam masa terkejutnya hanya diam memandangi Kai yang perlahan mulai melumat bibirnya.

"YA! Bisakah kalian berdua tidak berbuat mesum di kedaiku? Cepat bayar dan pergi sana!" omel penjual _Bubble Tea_ yang membuat Sehun tersentak, setelah tersadar dari masa terkejutnya ia segera mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dan membayar segelas _Bubble Tea_-nya lalu berlari menjauhi kedai itu dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena malu. Ia merutuki tingkah Kai yang dengan se-enaknya saja mencium bibirnya di tempat umum.

"Dasar Kai sialan! Kulit Hitam! Mesum! Tidak tahu malu!" omel Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya masih dengan berlari.

"SEHUNNIE.. SEHUNNIE.. BERHENTI!" Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Kai segera mempercepat larinya tanpa memperdulikan makian orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Beruntung baginya, karena tiba-tiba ada _taxi_ yang melintas di dekatnya karena memang Kai dan Sehun sedang berkejar-kejaran di pinggir jalan raya, Sehun segera memberhentikan _taxi_ itu lalu memasukinya dan _taxi_ yang membawa Sehun pun melaju menjauhi Kai yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sehun yang merasa menangpun melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai dari kaca _taxi _yang terbuka.

"_BYE.. BYE_.. KIM JONGIN." Teriak Sehun bersamaan dengan _taxi-_nya yang semakin menjauhi Kai.

Sesampainya dirumah yang hanya ditinggali Sehun, Luhan, dan beberapa _maid._ Sehun segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragamnya, kemana orangtua mereka? Orangtua mereka, Kim JoonMyun dan Kim Yixing harus tinggal di China untuk mengurus perusahaan dan nenek mereka satu-satunya yang masih hidup tetapi sering sakit-sakitan di China, sedangkan mereka memilih sekolah dan tinggal di Korea yang merupakan tumpah darah mereka. Awalnya hanya Luhan yang diperbolehkan tinggal di Korea, setelah tiga tahun menetap di Korea dan memilih tinggal sendiri bersama _maid-maid_nya akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu orangtuanya memperbolehkan Sehun tinggal bersamanya di Korea. Walaupun selama tiga tahun Luhan tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya, tak jarang Luhan ataupun keluarganya saling datang mengunjungi. Sehun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, baru beberapa detik matanya terbuka lagi saat teringat kejadian tadi. Mengingat kejadian itu pipi Sehun tiba-tiba memanas dan menampilkan rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat cantik, ia memegangi bibirnya dan berguling-guling tidak jelas hingga lama-kelamaan tertidur pulas.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket, ia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ia menghitung dengan jarinya berapa lama ia tertidur lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju dapur. Tapi belum sampai di dapur, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dasar tidak waras!" dengus Sehun sebal, Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat yang membuat kakaknya seperti itu adalah sebuah _handphone_. Karena penasaran, akhirnya secara diam-diam ia menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di belakang Luhan yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"_OH MY GOD!_ BUKANKAH ITU BAEKHYUN?" teriak Sehun histeris setelah melihat obyek yang membuat kakaknya menjadi orang yang lebih tidak waras berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya adalah sebuah foto seorang gadis mungil berkacamata tebal yang tengah tersenyum dengan mata terpejam disebuah bangku taman sekolah, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ternyata orang itu teman barunya yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri, yaitu Bekhyun.

"Eh, ka.. kau sudah bangun Hun?" tanya Luhan gugup, karena ketahuan sedang mengamati foto teman Sehun seperti orang gila.

"Ya, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Dia Byun Baekhyun kan?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Y..ya, dia Byun Baekhyun teman sekelasmu yang kau tolong tadi." Jawab Luhan seraya menghindarkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Hhh.." Sehun menghela nafas sambil memegang pundak Luhan dan memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadap dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun menatap lurus mata Luhan yang kini menatap serius padanya.

"Bukan hanya menyukai, tapi mencintai." Jawab Luhan tegas.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas menunjukkan sebuah senyum manis yang tulus dan matanya memancarkan suatu kebahagiaan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah, menghasilkan tatapan kecewa dan lunturnya senyum Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun kembali bertanya tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ada suatu alasan yang menghalangiku untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintaku pada Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan sendu.

"Apa? Apa karena dia terlihat sedikit _nerd_? Apa kau takut dia menolakmu? Apa kau malu?" Sehun memeluk kakaknya yang terlihat sedih, Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Bukan, kapan-kapan aku akan memberi tahumu alasannya tapi tidak sekarang. Karena aku tahu, setelah aku mengatakan ini kau akan mendapat luka baru lagi di tubuhmu maka dari itu aku akan menunggu luka cakaran ini sembuh terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan memberitahumu _Saeng_~." Ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan cemberut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tapi tak lama, ia tersenyum kembali lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak keluar kamar Luhan, sebelum Sehun keluar dari kamar itu Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan katakan tentang perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun pada siapapun termasuk Baekhyun! Hanya aku, kau, Kai, dan Tao yang mengetahui ini, aku percaya padamu Sehunnie. Aku mohon padamu tetap tutup mulutmu tentang ini! Jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang hal ini selain kita ber-empat! Berjanjilah Kim Sehun." Walaupun sedikit bingung, tapi Sehun tetap mengangguk menyetujui kakaknya dan berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, ia tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun berangkat sendiri tanpa supir ataupun satu mobil dengan kakaknya, ia mengendarai mobil barunya sendirian karena nanti dia ada janji dengan Baekhyun. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil kakaknya dan turun, ia menunduk menghadap _spion_ untuk merapihkan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat tinggi. Ketika ia akan menegakkan badannya yang tengah menunduk, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, setelah melihat dari _spion_ mobilnya bahwa orang yang menepuk pundaknya ternyata adalah Baekhyun ia segera berbalik kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat dan tersenyum ceria.

"Byunbaek.." pekik Sehun seraya melepas pelukan mereka lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie.. sakit tahu." Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Sehun.

"Hehehe.. Maafkan aku Byunbaek." Ujar Sehun seraya menyengir dan mengangkat jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk huruf 'V' lalu menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong kemarin setelah dari ruang kesehatan kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas sampai pelajaran berakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku membolos." Jawab Sehun sambil mengibaskan poninya.

"Kau ini, baru masuk tiga hari saja sudah berani membolos." Gerutu Baekhyun seraya menyentil kening Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Selamat pagi Sehunnie-ku yang cantik, selamat pagi Baekhyun." Sapa Kai yang tiba-tiba saja menyelip di tengah kedua gadis itu dan merangkul keduanya dengan senyuman yang menurut Sehun menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi Kai sunbae!" Sahut Baekhyun yang berada di rangkulan sebelah kiri Kai seraya tersenyum manis.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus bertemu orang gila ini lagi." Umpat Sehun yang berada dirangkulan sebelah kanan Kai sengit, dengan menampilkan wajah datar andalannya.

"Aku gila karena kau sayang." Goda Kai seraya mencium pipi Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya menjauhkan wajah Kai dari pipinya dan mendengus kesal. Baekhyun hanya memandangi keduanya bingung.

"Kalian berpacaran ya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ya/Tidak." Baekhyun yang mendapat jawaban berbeda dari keduanya hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi mana yang benar?" Baekhyun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Jangan dengarkan orang tidak waras ini Byunbaek! Ayo kita ke kelas." Sehun yang kesal segera menarik Baekhyun menjauhi Kai, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"BELAJAR DENGAN BENAR SAYANGKU! JANGAN MEMBOLOS LAGI YA! ATAU KALAU KAU INGIN MEMBOLOS HUBUNGI SAJA AKU! MAKA AKU AKAN SIAP SEDIA MENEMANIMU KEMANAPUN." Teriak Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah Sehun, Sehun yang semakin malu akhirnya segera menarik Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hihihi.. Hun lihatlah! Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"_I DON'T CARE" _Teriak Sehun kesal.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari samping mobilnya hanya menatap mereka bertiga tepatnya salah satu dari mereka geram, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Awas saja kau! Akan kubuat perhitungan nanti, tunggu hadiah dariku sialan!" desis orang itu dengan seringaian menyeramkan. Orang itu kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku tunggu kalian di depan gedung olahraga. Aku ada tugas untuk kalian. Cepat! Aku tidak suka menunggu lama." Setelah menyelesaikan percakapannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si lawan bicara, ia segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan santai menuju gedung olahraga dengan seringaian yang terus tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Luhan yang tengah menyalin PR dari teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu. Ia panik sendiri, fikirannya jadi tak bisa_ focus_ ke PR-nya lagi.

"_Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak begini? Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu saja, ahh.. tapi tak mungkin. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lelah saja." _Batin Luhan, dengan susah payah ia segera menepis perasaan yang melandanya itu walaupun perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang juga. Karena terlalu kesal, dengan perasaan ini akhirnya ia menjambak rambut Tao yang tertidur di sebelahnya hingga membuat pemuda bermata panda itu menjerit kesakitan.

"AWWW.. GILA. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RUSA SIALAN?" Teriak Tao sambil menendang Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku hanya sedang kesal saja, tapi kenapa kau menendangku Panda jadi-jadian?" Ujar Luhan seraya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena mencium dinginnya lantai.

"Sudah, diamlah rusa sialan! Kau membuatku semakin kesal saja." Gerutu Tao kesal kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Ahh.. aku ingat, aku akan merasakan hal ini saat salah satu orang terdekatku akan tertimpa hal buruk." Pekik Luhan yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, Luhan yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian segera memberi mereka tatapan mematikan yang membuat mereka yang memandanginya mendengus kesal dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka sebelum pekikan Luhan tadi.

"Ini menyangkut Sehun_, Appa _dan_ Umma, Grandma_, Tao, atau Kai?" bisiknya bingung.

TBC

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review ff saya. Maaf jika ini tidak memuaskan. Dan maaf juga sedikit atau mungkin terlalu ngaret saya ngelanjutnya.

.

.

.

daddykaimommysehun :Hoho.. XD Saya suka sama karakter cewek yang ganas, jadi beginilah jadinya. Terimakasih sudah suka. Sudah dilanjut.

byunpopof : Annyeong chingu, saya juga suka pairing ini. Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih.

SehunBubbleTea1294 : Iya ini Kaihun, TaoHun Cuma sepupuan kok. Maaf ya disini saya nistain Kai jadi cowok Super mesum. Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih.

Nhaonk : Done Chingu, maaf lama. Terimakasih.

Uchiha Chiba Asuka : Terimakasih sudah mau kembali, Hehehe.. walaupun mesum dia tetep ganteng kok. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Oke!

nin nina : Iya, maaf saya sudah buat mereka jadi karakter yang menyebalkan dan ganjen. Sehun feminime kok, Cuma terkadang aja tingkah dia kayak preman.

ayanesakura chan : Hohoho… XD iya dia mesum bingit.

bbuingbbuingaegyo : Hohoho.. XD iya. Pastinya, Kai akan terus berjuang untuk Sehun. Iya, ini sudah dilanjut.

indaaaaaahhh : Oh, oke.. oke.. saya tidak akan memasangkan Chanyeol dengan siapapun. Begitulah Luhan. Iya, pastinya. Insyaallah jika Tuhan menghendaki *plak

sayakanoicinoe : Done Chingu..

utsukushii02 : Iya, Done chingu, oke tidak apa.

Ayupadma28 : hohoho.. XD, Iya bener banget.

wahyuthetun : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini chingu.

Digichan-chan : Hahaha.. XD iya saya buat semua karakter disini sesuai imaginasi saya makanya OOC banget. Oke, tidak apa. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review.

Melody : Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Joonmyun dan Yixing belum terlihat saja. Hahaha.. maafkan saya sudah menistakan mereka. Oke, done chingu.

Lusi : Oke, done chingu. Maaf hanya seginilah kapasitas saya. Maklum masih newbi.

Inggit : Iya Chingu, ya anggap begitu juga tidak apa tapi kalau itu beneran buat kamu mungkin kemana-mana kamu akan dihantui oleh Luhan biased.. Hohoho.. XD jangan diambil hati!

Nta : Maaf saya kelamaan lanjutnya.

aniaani47 : Oke, done chingu. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

songhyejin .kpopvers : Terimakasih chingu, Iya itu baekhyun. Oke, done chingu.


End file.
